Hand tools are typically used to perform a variety of tasks such as cutting, trimming, mowing, blowing, drilling etc. Various hand tools that are commonly used for these tasks may include, but are not limited to, chainsaw, hedge trimmer, grass trimmer, blower, drill etc. The hand tools may be manual hand tools which utilizes human mechanical force or powered hand tools that may be petrol/diesel powered or electrically powered. A powered hand tool is usually provided with a user-operated trigger for activating a one or more working members of the tool. As for the electric hand tools, the electric power is provided to the hand tool by means of an electric cable connecting the tool to a power supply or by installing a battery in the tool.
Generally, in stand-by mode, i.e. when the power supply to the tool is ON but the user-operated trigger is not activated, petrol/diesel powered hand tools produce a sound and/or a vibration. This may provide an indication to the operator that the power supply to the tool is ON. However, electrically powered hand tools may be very silent. Due to the silent operation of the tool, they may not provide such indications to the operator about the ON/OFF status of the power supply. Thus, silent stand-by mode of electric tools may sometimes result in an accident as operators sometimes have a tendency to pull the user-operated trigger without expecting the hand tool to start. Consequently, there is a high risk of personal or property damage when a user approaches an electrically powered hand tool.
Therefore, there is a need for a safety device for an electrically powered hand tool to ensure safe operation of the tool. Moreover, there is a need for a device for providing an indication to the operator about the ON/OFF status of the power supply to the tool.